


Not yet

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [15]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: "Fuck, Hil, Hilarie baby" he moaned out in deep frustration, her lips hung near his leaking tip with a trail of saliva connecting her to his dick."Just a bit longer, you can do that right?" That goddamn smirk on her face had Jeffrey crashing back down onto the bed with his hands over his face and a groan leaving his lips.
Relationships: Hilarie Burton/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 11





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters, entirely fictional.  
> (I feel like Hilarie is the one in charge in their marriage so I wrote this)
> 
> This is basically me living my fantasies through other people....

"Are they asleep?" Hilarie asked as her husband walked into their bedroom, she was laying down on top of the sheets in a pair of shorts and a t shirt, a book upturned on her stomach. 

"Out like a light" Jeff replied and crashed down next to her, face first into the bed, Hilarie smiled. 

"I wanna try something new" 

* * *

Her pink lips wrapped themselves around the tip of Jeffrey's semi hard dick, she sucked lightly before beginning to run her tongue over his length and down the vein on his side - he bit back a shudder and watched as she brought him quickly to full hardness. Knowing that he wasn't going to be allowed release for a long while sent a thrill to his head, he tried to relax and feel his wife work over his length and suck and kiss and stroke him over and over. 

"Mmh" he moaned softly. Hilarie looked at him and smirked around his dick, holding eye contact as she deepthroated as much of his 8 inches as possible, leaving a couple inches at the base to stroke with her fingers - her other hand found its way down to cup his balls and roll them between her fingers, extracting another moan. 

After a few moments Hilarie pulled off with an obscene pop to catch her breath, continuing to stroke him. 

"Good?" She asked, and Jeffrey only groaned out an agreement, nodding his head slightly. Hilarie pumped him faster and flicked her wrist when reaching his tip, Jeff's hips bucked up subconsciously at the sensation and so Hilarie did it a few more times, after 10 years of their relationship she liked to think she knew every one one of his weak spots, places she could touch or lick at and he'd fall apart under her. Her thumb pressed against a space on the left of his head, right before it reached his shaft, and rubbed at it gently yet firmly and Jeff nearly yelped out, his legs twitched almost violently. 

"Fucking christ" he hissed out as she continued to work on that particular sensitive spot of his. "Hil" 

After grinning at his reaction, Hilarie stopped rubbing at him but put him back in her mouth, Jeff breathed out and seemed to relax under her touch, she sucked him down hard and fast and spent no time letting him get used to the feeling of her throat around him, the talent she had at sucking dick left him breathless - literally. 

Grunts and groans were being torn from Jeff's throat at Hilarie's treatment of his cock - she was twisting her mouth and tightening her lips and goddamn swallowing around him and Jeff was starting to quickly lose control, her head bobbed up and down relentlessly and the noises that were being emitted did nothing to stop him from getting closer to that feeling of release. 

"Fuck" he panted, that tell-tale pull at the pit of his stomach made him painfully aware of his impending orgasm, "close" he breathed out, knowing that she was going to pull away immediately - and she did, Hilarie popped off him but moved her hand to grip kind of tight around his base. 

After a minute or two Jeffrey had gotten his breathing normal again and he felt Hilarie's tongue licking stripes all along him, her hand had gone back to stroking him and he soon found himself falling under her touch, allowing her to get him all rilled up again. As Hilarie pumped him he could feel himself get closer again, she licked his slit and he moaned. 

But then she stopped again, right _right_ on the verge of his orgasm and he was starting to question why he ever agreed to this in the first place and made a frustrated noise deep in his throat. 

Soon enough her lips were around him again, that tongue flicking across him as Hilarie bobbed her head slowly - taking him in and moaning around him, the vibrations travelled through Jeff's body and he gripped the sheets tightly. A few seconds and Jeff was groaning in his chest at the need to release, his balls drew up close to his body and Hilarie kept going long enough for Jeff to think she might actually let him cum, but pulled away at the last second.

"Fuck, Hil, Hilarie baby" he moaned out in deep frustration, her lips hung near his leaking tip with a trail of saliva connecting her to his dick. 

"Just a bit longer, you can do that right?" That goddamn smirk on her face had Jeffrey crashing back down onto the bed with his hands over his face and a groan leaving his lips. 

Hilarie chuckled quietly at his over-dramatic reaction. "It'll be worth it" she promised and Jeff just grunted out in response. She gave him a little bit of time to compose himself and calm down, completely avoiding contact. 

"Don't cum" she demanded, before Jeff could reply she placed almost his entirety in her mouth and swallowed around him, Jeffrey clenched his jaw and his knuckles were white from his tight grasp on the sheets, Hilarie hummed and soon enough his breathing was heavy and he was straining to hold back his release, "aghh" he groaned and Hilarie pulled off him but used her hand to play with his balls. 

"Honey, baby, sweetheart" there was desperation in his voice as his orgasm receded for the fourth time, and he lay there so painfully on the edge that she'd probably only have to put a finger on him and he'd cum everywhere. "Please" he begged. 

"Not yet" was all Hilarie responded with, taking all contact away from him and just looking at his dick, he was shiny with precum and spit and he twitched slightly. "Soon", she added and Jeffrey whimpered out loud, trying to think of anything other than the ache between his legs.

Letting him calm down again before touching him Hilarie rubbed at Jeff's thighs, edging toward his rock solid member and stroking a finger along his shaft, feeling him twitch at the contact. 

"Want it bad huh?" Hilarie asked, almost mockingly. 

"So fucking bad" he replied in a whimper. 

"You're so hard, does it hurt baby?" 

"Yes" another whimper. 

"Do you wanna cum?" 

"Please" Jeff near enough sobbed when Hilarie wrapped her fingers around him and stroked lightly, only managing a couple pumps before Jeff was moaning out that he was close and she stopped, he breathed out loudly and closed his eyes tight shut. 

While she allowed Jeff to cool down, Hilarie removed her shorts and underwear and got up on her knees either side of his head, Jeff opened his eyes and looked up at his wife. Hilarie smiled and slowly lowered her wet pussy down to his face and raised an eyebrow, Jeff nodded shortly and went in to lick and suck at her clit and folds. 

Hilarie was leant backwards so that her hands were on his chest as he ate her out like a starved man, circling his tongue and dipping inside her dripping hole.

She moaned at the feel of him sucking at her sensitive spot and then his finger was teasing her entrance and slipped inside, he crooked it just right and stroked against her. All of her teasing toward Jeff had gotten her worked up and after a few moments of his mouth on her she was moaning and cursing. 

"Jeff,", she cried out, "fuck, right there". 

She had two fingers pumping in against her sweet spot and his long tongue licking and flicking against her clit and Hilarie could feel herself falling apart above him, "christ, oh my -" she cut herself off with a choked off moan. 

"Don't stop" she moaned, and so Jeff continued in bringing his wife closer to the edge, using all his tricks to try and get her off, they must've worked become soon enough Hilarie's thighs were flexing and her breath was shaky. She moaned loudly and cried out his name when orgasm hit her, shooting through her body as her clit pulsed and her hole clenched. "Fuck" she sighed. 

She gave it a minute before moving away from his head, instead straddling his hips with a smirk, Jeff looked at her with an ounce of confusion but then he felt Hilarie move her hips and soon his dick was tight inside her pussy. His eyes rolled back into his head and his hips bucked upwards into her, "Hil" he half groaned half sighed, but then she was moving her hips and riding him and Jeff couldn't think of anything but the possibility of cumming and so he moved along with her. 

"Fuck" he panted, he felt his release build up but Hilarie moved up and off him immediately, cutting him off. 

"Please" he sobbed out, his dick was fully leaking precum. 

"Jusf a few more minutes" she promised and Jeff groaned.

Hilarie climbed off him and went back to her earlier position between his knees, wrapping her hand around his pulsating dick she began to slowly stroke him again, flicking her tongue out across his slit and sucking lightly around his tip. Jeff was moaning and panting and was so on the edge that it was starting to hurt, Hilarie pulled her mouth away and stopped stroking, keeping her hand loosely around him.

"Close?" She asked tauntingly. 

"So, so close" he whimpered. 

"Think you can cum for me?" She added. 

Jeff moaned out in response when she stroked him again, so fast and so tight and then he felt it hard, it was too late; she pumped him up and down milking his sensitive skin, "fuck" he moaned, "oh fuck" and he tried to hold it in he really did, "I can't hold-" he groaned, Jeff's dick twitched and a hot jet of cum spurted out of him and coated his torso, another hit his chest, and another, and another. With a deep groan and a moan Jeff was breathing hard and his legs were shaking. 

Hilarie watched as he came, smiling and waiting for him to completely finish, his hands were covering his face probably out of embarrassment or nervousness or something, "worth it?" She asked him, and Jeff huffed out a short laugh - moving his chest up and down. 

"Worth it" 


End file.
